Good Boy Bad, Bad Boy Good
by Tara4
Summary: Draco makes a wish, Draco and Harry are both forced to be some thing they are not, but what happens when Draco falls for Ginny, and Ginny falls for what she thinks she sees.
1. The wish is granted

Hi y'all. new fic, hope you like it  
  
any way, for those of you ready stir crazy, I have writters block and will get back to it eventually.  
  
but this is my new one, hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in the fic, I dont even own the idea, so you cant sue me (well, you can, but you wont win much, unless you want a cand of coke and hairbrush)  
  
Flames will be used to set my brother on fire...enjoy!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Blow it out your rear end Malfoy" Hermione yelled as Draco bumped her. She dropped her books which scattered across the floor in front of him. A few people in the hall turned to watch, it was time for the daily fight between the sixth year gryffindors and slytherins.  
  
"Oh, such charming language for the future head girl to be using...and besides, you ran into me...I have to go and do a cleansing spell on my robes now, I am contaminated." Draco drawled, Crabbe and Goyle both sniggered. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then stepped up behind Hermione.  
  
"Oh, the body guards are here, I am so scared" Draco said sarcastically. Ron clenched his fists at his side.  
  
"You better be scared Malfoy" Ron said calmly, Draco smirked at him.  
  
"Yeah right, like i would really be scared of you Weasle, what can you possibly do to hurt me...challange me to a game of chess?" He laughed, and a few of the Slytherins who had gathered around laughed also. Harry could feel anger coursing through Ron's body, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before some one got seriously hurt, and Ron landed yet another detention. Harry decieded for the sake of every one he would step in and try to defuse the situation, if Ron was to get in trouble again, that would mean another howler. Ron had only just opened a Howler at Hagrid's that morning, so maybe it was not a good idea for him to provoke his mother to send another one.  
  
"Do you ever get board of being evil?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged. He knew Harry's fighting style, at the begining of their fifth year, Harry became the type of person who would rather talk his way out of situations in stead of cursing his way out. Every one thought of him as very noble because of this, Draco just thought he was being a whimp.  
  
"It is a hell of a lot more interesting than your life Potter" Draco replied.  
  
"How would you know what is interesting in my life?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged. It seemd he had a conversation like this almost every day with harry. And it was starting to get boring. But Draco liked the challange, he would spend each day trying to rile up Harry, to get a violent reaction out of him, but so far, he was yet to suceed.  
  
"Well, you live by the rules Potter and that is pretty boring." Draco told him.  
  
"Well you live against the rules, you are sneaky, manipulative..." Harry began.  
  
"Thank you" Draco smiled. Harry rolled his eyes, he would never understand would be happy to be all of those things.  
  
"And you know where that is going to get you in life?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged, and smirked. Here comes the part of the fight when Harry acts all smart and sensitive in order to get the girls to swoon.  
  
"Oh, do tell me Potter, please, enlighten us" Draco joked, every one in the hall had now stopped to listen to the two boys, who were known for their very eventful fights.  
  
"It will land you in Azkaban...just like your old man" Harry replied calmly and then turned to walk out of the hallway. Draco tried to show no emotion about Harry comment on his father. Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban at the begining of his fifth year when Harry testified that he had seen him at the death eaters rally on the night of the third task. Draco had been unchanged by it all, he really didn't care if his father was in prison or not, truth was, he was even glad that his dad was out of the way where he could no longer hurt any one.  
  
"Well, at least I have a father" Draco replied. Harry stopped, now it was his turn to be angry. HArry turned back to Draco and shot him a look of pure hatred. Draco wondered for a minute if he had overstepped the marks. There were always a few things that they had never brought up in their fights, and their parents was one of them.  
  
"I would rather have a noble father who died in the fight than a father who is in prison for killing thousands of innocent people" Harry growled.  
  
"Oh, really, does the same apply for that godfather of yours, he killed people to, and yet you love him, you are a hypocrite" Draco accused. That comment he did regret, because Harry had turned livid.  
  
"Sirius never killed any body" Harry replied, Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh, i am sure he didn't" Draco replied sarcastically. Draco had no idea as to the real story of what happened on the night of Harry's parents death, so he was just going off of information that he had found out over the years.  
  
"What would you know any way Malfoy?" Harry growled, Draco sighed.  
  
"I know a hell of a lot more than you suspect Potter" Malfoy replied. Truthfully he was bluffing, he only really knew a few things about Harry that were not over exagerated stories passed on by his rabid little groupies.  
  
"You would have to, in order to get your self dressed in the morning..." the gryffindor onlookers all laughed "Unless, Crabbe and Goyle dress you"  
  
"I can dress myself, thank you very much, and at least I have clothes that fit, not some muggle hand be downs that would fit a small african elephant" Draco replied, this time, a few of the slytherin on lookers laughed.  
  
"At least I have realised the concept of colour, tell me Malfoy, do you always dress like you are going to a funeral?" Harry asked. Draco sighed slightly, he was glad the subject was off their parents. It was easier to fight with Harry over petty little things.  
  
"Do you always dress like you are a homeless bum?" Draco shot back in return.  
  
"Do you always glue your hair to your head like that?" Harry asked, Draco smirked.  
  
"Do you ever do any thing with your hair?" He replied, Harry shrugged.  
  
"Some thing has to cover the scar...so Malfoy, how do you plan on hiding the dark mark?" Harry asked calmly. Draco's face went paler than usual (if that is possible) and he drew his wand on Harry. If there was any thing that Draco hated, it was people who implied he was a death eater.  
  
"Shut you dirty mudblood loving mouth Potter before I shut it for you" he yelled, Harry smiled calmly and then pulled his own wand from his back pocket.  
  
"What is the matter Malfoy? Did I say some thing wrong?...what are you going to do, set an unforgivable curse on me?" Harry asked. "Like father like son"  
  
"Shut your face Potter" Malfoy yelled. Harry looked at Draco, whose eyes were shinning brightly with anger.  
  
"When I am out of Hogwarts, Iam not going to rest until I put your junior death eater ass in prison, in a cell right beside your father" Harry told him in a low whisper. Malfoy pressed Harry up against the wall behind him.  
  
"You know nothing about me Potter, so dont even pretend that you do" He scolded.  
  
"I dont need to know any thing more than I already do" Harry replied.  
  
"And you know nothing, so just shut the hell up" Draco growled.  
  
"Like I said, I know enough, you are a Slytherin and a Malfoy, and that is all there really is to it" Harry replied.  
  
"Dont simplify me like that you have no idea what my life is like..." Draco replied, holding his wand against Harry's chest. "...You know, some times I wish you did know what it was like to be me"  
  
and with that said, light flooded out of the end of his wand, and both boys hit the floor.  
  
*****  
  
When Draco opened his eyes again, his vison was blurry. He blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't understand why he couldn't see properly.  
  
"I see you are awake, Mr Potter" He heard from beside him. He looked up to see the blurry outline of Dumbledore standing beside him.  
  
"Potter?" Draco asked, shocked.  
  
"I always knew it would only be a matter of time before you or Mr Malfoy ended up in the hospital wing" Dumbledore continued, Draco sat up nd rubbed his eys again.  
  
"Why can't I see?" he asked, but his voice didn't sound like his own, he even sounded like Potter.  
  
"Oh, of course. i am sorry Harry" Dumbledore smiled and handed him Harry's glasses. Draco looked down at the glasses in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Sir, I dont wear glasses" Draco replied, Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"of course you do Harry, you know you are almost blind with out them" Draco shrugged and lifted the glasses to his eyes and put them on, and suddenly, he could see again.  
  
"Strange...Sir, why do you keep calling me Potter?" Draco asked, Dumbledore chuckled again.  
  
"Surely, you have not forgotten your own name?" He asked. Draco loked confused, and then he looked down at his hands...they weren't his hands.  
  
"What the?" he mumbled, llifting his hands to his face to look at them. They were slightly tanned, far more coloured then his own hands, and the nail were a little on the dirty side, which Draco Malfoy would never let happen.  
  
"Sir, I think there has been some mistake..." Draco began, but then some thing caught his attention, the person on the next bed had just woken up.  
  
And Draco was looking into his own face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
There will be a new chapter soon, hop you enjoyed it. 


	2. What the hell!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?...

Hi yall, ok I have a few things I have to say first, I have never read the story by Cassanda Claire (I have, however read her Lord of the rings comedy Journals, they are so funny)  
  
I have in no way intended on stealing her story. Due to the fact that not read her fic, I have not followed hers in any way. ok, ok.  
  
I am sorry. Any way, if it gets to close to any other fic, I am so sorry. As my friend Nupil says, i like to take the story lines that have been done to death and put a twist on it.  
  
any way, enjoy it.  
  
and sorry if this gets confusing.  
  
and sorry about spelling and grammar, I know I suck at it!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
Harry Potter opened his eyes groggily. He reached for his glasses, which he always kept on his left hand bed side table but he was surprised that his vision was clear. Besides, his glasses were not even there any way.  
  
He shrugged, it was weird that he could see. It was common knowledge that the ledgendary Harry Potter was almost blind with out them.  
  
He yawned slightly and then turned his head to the side. A small cry left his mouth, but it didn't sound like his voice.  
  
And that could have been because he was in the next bed over.  
  
"What the hell" he exclaimed as she sat bolt upright in his bed. He looked around, he was in the hospital wing, and he was beside himself, literally.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking" his body replied, but Harry reconised the voice as his own. Harry rubbed his eyes, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
It was the strangest feeling Harry had even felt. He stood and took a tentitive step towards the bed beside his. The bed that his body was laying on. Was he dead? was that why he was walking towards himself? He could only remember fighting with Malfoy in her hall, did that mean that Malfoy had finally suceeded in killing him?  
  
But his own body was moving, it had moved into a still position, and was examining his hands...Harry's hands.  
  
Harry looked from his body on the other bed and then down to the hands in the body he was in. They were pale, far to pale to look healthy.  
  
Dumbledore stood back, and for the first time since Harry had met him, he had a confused look on his face.  
  
The other boy, the one that looked like Harry, also stood off of his bed. They looked at each other. Each taking slow steps towards each other. They circled around each other, taking in every single aspect of their bodies.  
  
"Who are you?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Harry's body answered.  
  
"Harry Potter" Draco's body replied.  
  
They eyed each other, and then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"What is going on?" They asked together.  
  
"I am not quite sure, I was already here when Mr Weasley and Mr Goyle brought you both in here. Am I to believe that things are alittle out of sorts?" He asked  
  
"I say that they are...he is me, and I am him" Harry stuttered, and then thought about what he had just said. Did that even make any sense?  
  
"Nice one Potter" Draco replied under his breath. Harry shot his body a harsh look.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy" Harry growled.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys" Dumbledore broke into the bickering, the amused glint back in his eyes. "We have to do some thing about this...but first we have to work out why this happened in the first place"  
  
"Ask him, he probably did some sort of dark arts on me" Draco's body excaliamined, pointing to Harry's. "Every one knows dark arts run in his family"  
  
Harry's body swiftly grabbed the collar of Draco's cloak.  
  
"Just because I am in your frail little body, doesn't mean I could not kick your ass...So listen here Potter...you making rash generalisations is what got us into this mess in the first place, So why dont you shut your mouth" Draco threatened.  
  
"Umm, professor...a little help may be nice" Harry choked out.  
  
"Oh what, I am sorry mr Malfoy, I mean Potter, I forgot which one of you is you" Dumbledore said and then pulled Draco (in Harry's body) away from Harry (in Draco's body). "Now, if you will both follow me, then I am sure we have a lot of discussing to do"  
  
And with that, Dumbledore turned on his heel and left the Hospital wing, both boys following behind him. They made it to Dumbledore's office with out a word, and they all entered and then sat in the chairs.  
  
"I do believe we have a problem" Dumbledore began.  
  
"Understatement of the century professor" Harry replied. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Now, there are a few different paths that can be taken...one, you could stay in the hospital wing until we find a way to reverse this..."  
  
"Hell no" Draco exclaimed "I am not spending what could be weeks locked in a hospital wing with him"  
  
"Well, I dont want you out in public slandering my name around the school" Harry replied.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I had not even thought of that, thanks Potter" Draco smirked. Apparently, the Malfoy trademark smirk did not have the same effect when it was on Harry's face, because Potter started laughing.  
  
"Idea number two, is that you both go out there, into the school, and live life as each other until we find a way out of this...of course, you will have to sign a contract..." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Contract?" Harry asked.  
  
"A contract that will state that neither of you will do anything to give each other a bad name, neither of you will intentionally demean, degrade or hurt each other in any way" Dumbledore stated, the boys seemed to be thinking about it all.  
  
"Sorry to say those are your only two options"  
  
"We'll do it" Harry said  
  
"What, do I get a choice in this?" Draco asked  
  
"No...sir, so us where to sign" Harry excalimed, Draco groaned.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
MESSAGES -  
  
NUPIL - I hate writters block, i hate writters block, i hate writters block. I have been sitting at my computer for a week trying to write a new chapter for stir crazy and all that come out is crap (mainly along the lines of "Draco has cool hair... I wonder if he will look like spike when he is older ... or maybe he will grow it long like Legolas..." and then I get thinking about Lord of the rings...and lets just say I am trapped.) If you have any idea on how to get out fave couple out of that damn storage closet, feel free to tell me and I will give some credit!!!(please)  
  
ok, i have a general question, if you want me to continue this would you like each chapter to be split into how Draco gets along in Gryffindor and how Harry works it all out in Slytherin? The story is mainly going to be about Draco (in Harry's body) but if you want to know what happens with Harrym just tell me!! 


	3. Chapter 3 for lack of a better title

Hey all!!!!!  
  
any way, how are you all, this is then chapter, ok.  
  
You have a few things to remember, one of these is, that from this point on, when ever I saw Draco, he is in Potters body, and vise versa. Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok  
  
WARNING FOR NUPIL - Ok, girl, I want you to stick with this chapter...toward the end, in Ginny's little flash back thoughts thingy, it may seem a little Ginny/Harry shippy, but it is not, This is Ginny/Draco Delish...ok ok  
  
I like saying ok...ok  
  
enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Draco ran his hands through his hair and sighed at the strange feeling. He hated the way Potter's hair felt, it was nothing like his own hair.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked, Draco sighed and then realised that he had forgotten to ask Potter the password.  
  
"Umm...the password, well that would be...ummm..." He stalled, what would a gryffindor prefect set as the password to their common room. He tried to think hard about who the prefects even were. He knew one of them was Granger...what would Granger possibly set as a password?  
  
"Books?" He tried, the fat lady shook her head  
  
"Umm...slytherin sux?" He asked, the fat lady diddn't move.  
  
He sighed and thought about the other prefects and what they could make the password. Then he remembered, Weasley's little sister was a prefect.  
  
"Harry?" He smiled, but the door still didn't open. He could have been sure that Ginny would make the password something to do with Potter.  
  
"Fine...seeker?... Burrow?... Weasley?... Weasley's rock?" the portrait swung open. "You have got to be kidding me? that is the pasword?"  
  
He stepped into the room for the first time in his life and looked around. the gryffindor common room was bright and airy, and it had an atmosphere about it, an atmosphere that was so different to the Slytherin common room.  
  
He automatically hated it!  
  
"Harry, you are back, are you ok? I was so worried when you just passed out like that...but don't worry, it wasn't just you, Malfoy passed out to" Hermione rushed over to his side and pressed her hand against his forehead.  
  
"Get out of it Granger, dont touch me woman" he shrugged away from her and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Sorry" She sighed. Hermione looked hurt. Draco though for a minute and then sighed. Of course, Potter would never speak to Hermione that way.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione, it is just...I am a little all over the place today, with the fight and all..." He replied, and was shocked how easy it was to turn on Potter's charm and sophistication. Draco wondered for a fleeting second why they hell Potter didn't date more often, he can obviously turn on the charm easily.  
  
"Oh, thats ok, just come and sit down" Hermione replied, resting her hands gently on her shoulders and lead him over to the table where she had been sitting.  
  
Gees, girl, what is with all of the touching.  
  
"Umm, where is Weas...I mean Ron, where is Ron?" He asked, Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"You know that Harry, he is at Quidditch practice" She replied, Draco sighed. Of course, Quidditch Practice, that was another thing Harry was so noble about. At the beginning of fifth year, Harry was offered the position of captian of the team, but he turned it down and offered it to Ron, who was now the team keeper. King Potter being selfless.  
  
"Right, practice... I totally forgot" he sighed.  
  
"You have the right to forget." Hermione told him and then packed up some of her books. "Harry, I know that you dont really like to dwell on your fights with Malfoy, but this time, after what he said about your parents...if you want to talk, I am here"  
  
"I know, I know...but he started it right, he started it with talking about my dad being in Azkaban..." Draco began, and then he realised what he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I am just really confused about things" He covered. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, I am going to the library...Ron will be back in a while, so, are you alright just sticking around here by your self?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"yeah, Ia m cool, I can look after myself" Draco said. Hermione turned and left the room.  
  
"Gees Mudblood, I am not a frikken baby" He sighed and then made his way over to the couch and sat.  
  
He looked at Harry's hands again. He missed his old hands, he missed his old skin, he missed his own flesh, he missed his old body.  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh. What would his father do if he found out that he was stuck in the body of the enemy? Draco ran his hand along his forehead and over the lightning bolt scar.  
  
"Is...is is your scar hurting?" a small voice asked, Draco looked up and saw Ginny standing there.  
  
"No...mind your own business" Draco told her, expecting her to go away and leave him alone. But she sat down beside him.  
  
"Well, you know you can talk to me about it if you want to Harry" She told him, he nodded and then shut his eyes, leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Can I just be alone now please, is that to much to ask?" Draco growled, Ginny nodded and then stood.  
  
"i am just saying, well, I know Hermione can get kind of pushy when it comes to your thoughts and feelings, Ron pretends to listen but it is obvious that he doesn't...and after what you told me last time, what we went through together, well, you know where I am" Ginny told him, and then turned to leave the common room, up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" he asked himself.  
  
And then a thought came to him, a very big, very slytherin, very Malfoy type of thought.  
  
"I am have to go mess with her head!" He smiled and stood, moving towards the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny flopped onto her bed and sighed. there was something about Harry today, he seemed out of sorts.  
  
It had been over a year since Harry and Ginny had had a proper conversation. The conversation that still played on her mind at every single opportunity.  
  
It was the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year. The events of the tri wizard tournament were still fresh. Harry had come to stay at the burrow for a few weeks. He surprised every one there by being completely normal. He laughed, he joked, and he had shaken the depression that had occured after cedric's death.  
  
But Ginny could see through the poorly errected walls that Harry had put up. Deep inside he was still dying from the memories. Ron and Hermione were to wrapped up in their own lives to care that Harry was in pain, so Ginny stepped in.  
  
She didn't push him for his feelings, just quietly offered him a shoulder to cry on if he ever needed it. He seemed aprehensive about it all, but she could tell that deep down inside he was thankful.  
  
Two nights later, Harry came to her and they talked. At first they were just talking about quidditch (breaks the ice on everything) and then they spoke of school. Within minutes, Harry was sobbing in her arms, telling her every single detail of the events of the tournament, everything from Ron ignoring him, and then he spoke, for the first time since that night, he discussed the events inside the maze.  
  
They sat together all night and she let him talk himself hoarse. Then, in the morning, she promised to never mention it again. She just hoped that he would come to her again.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and she went to answer it.  
  
Harry stood on the other side, a tear running down his cheek from under his glasses.  
  
"I need to talk to you" he said, and then fell sobbing into her arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
OHHHH, i hate Malfoy now, he is going to mess with her. but dont worry, soon he will realise his wrong doings and it will be all smoochies.  
  
It is going to be mainly Draco fic, ok, ok..  
  
read review or I will hunt you down!!!!! 


End file.
